


Folly Of Man

by micehell



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah.  He screamed 'Run!'  It's actually Rodney's usual response when things go weird on a mission, but it worked better than usual this time, because Godzilla took off like his suit was on fire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folly Of Man

**Author's Note:**

> The title, of course, is a reference to BOC's _Godzilla_. And just in case there truly is someone who would read something I wrote and yet hadn't at least heard of MST3K, the talon reference was ~~stolen~~ gently lifted from that show. ;)

"Godzilla."

"Yeah."

There was a pause, _almost_ disbelieving, then, "And when you say Godzilla, you mean…" a fluttering of elegant hands, trying to corral wayward descriptions, the fingers spreading wide, like the end of a magic trick, as she finished with, "a really big lizard that shoots flame out of its mouth while it stomps on Tokyo?"

John gave her his 'hey, it's the Pegasus galaxy' shrug, though it wasn't as effective as usual considering he could only lift one shoulder. "Not so much. More a guy in a big rubber suit. I swear, Elizabeth, it looked just like one, down to the Lee Press-On Talons. I kept looking around for the silhouette of a guy and two robots."

A snort came from his side, and the other occupant of the office spoke up. "And, of course, it was while you were looking around in your usual clueless fashion that Godzilla managed to smash you with that very large, seemingly not so rubbery tail. If it hadn't been for my quick thinking, we'd both be dead."

Elizabeth perked up, obviously hoping the report was going to start making sense now. "Your quick thinking?"

John swiftly killed that hope. "Yeah. He screamed, 'Run!' It's actually Rodney's usual response when things go weird on a mission, but it worked better than usual this time, because Godzilla took off like his suit was on fire."

Rodney had his arms crossed, fingers drumming an irritating cadence. "Yes, yes, laugh at the only one on the team who has an appropriate reaction to danger, but at least I managed to avoid getting my arm broken by a guy in a rubber suit."

John opened his mouth, looked down at the cast on his right arm, and sighed instead. "Good point."

Elizabeth crossed her arms on her desk, her shoulders slumping forward. Her mouth was pursed as she considered them. It was a credit to her diplomatic skills that she actually thought for a moment before raising her eyebrows and saying, "Just when I think I've heard everything, the two of you come in with a new mission report."

They wound up talking over each other, most of it garbled, only a bit of "not like we're making this up" and "whose fault that is" getting through, but she cut them off with a raised hand, a tiny shake of her head. "I don't suppose you came across anything that might have been useful - other than for entertainment purposes - did you?"

John fought hard against the feeling that he was in the principal's office, being given the _You're Not Working Up To Your Potential_ lecture once again, but Elizabeth's stern, serious look and the man sulking beside him like a child were stirring up old memories. He found himself looking at the floor and kicking the legs of his chair, an ages old response to authority. He threw one kick over at Rodney, figuring he should be the one to talk since he thought he knew all the answers, but Rodney just pulled his legs further to the side.

Neither of them were looking at her, but Elizabeth's voice was still, unreasonably, optimistic as she repeated, "Anything?"

John caught Rodney's eye and tilted his head, asking. Rodney gave a noisy, obvious sigh in reply. They both turned back to Elizabeth. "No."

She didn't sigh, since she had better control than that, but she did sag back in her chair. She no longer looked like an optimist, though, so John figured their job there was done. She gave a small wave of her hand, another magic trick to make them disappear. "I thought not. Well, thank you, gentlemen. It's been…"

Rodney was already up, heading for the office door as he said, "Yes, it's _been_ , all right."

John followed, wanting to speak to him, but he was moving slower because of the whole Godzilla thing, and Rodney was already out of sight by the time he managed to clear the office. He gave Elizabeth one of his best smiles as he left, nothing of the pout he felt like making on his face.

He walked down long, echoing corridors, whites and blues weaving in and out on the walls, like dolphins cresting, then diving again, their path broken from time to time by rounded doorways, darker hued, leading to other halls, or to rooms that weren't his. Even though it was his arm that had taken the brunt of the possibly-rubber tail, his whole body ached, and he remembered other times he'd been here, Rodney or him - depending on who hadn't zigged instead of zagged - supporting the other one as they made their way home.

The halls never seemed as long then.

Caught up in his thoughts, he started at a moving shadow in one of the doorways, but Rodney just rolled his eyes, grabbing his good arm and pulling him along with ill-concealed impatience. "There you are; I've been waiting forever. You'd think Godzilla had broken your leg instead of your arm. And while I know you have difficulties walking and thinking at the same time, if you could just put your mind to actually moving fast enough to get back to your room sometime tonight, I have _Gamera_ on my hard drive and some popcorn that Ronon hasn't found yet."

John was tired and his arm hurt, and _Gamera_ wasn't as much fun to watch without the silhouettes, but he followed along in Rodney's wake, remembering all the times he'd done that, too. "Ah, you really do love me."

Rodney looked back at him, surprise visible in the height of his brows, in the quirk of his mouth, but it gave way to a happy grin. "Come on, let's go watch guys in rubber suits, where the only danger we're in is from the loss of brain cells due to bad dialog."

Later, knees pressed up towards his chest, popcorn kernels digging into his back while Rodney, careful of the cast, fucked him deep into the cushions of the couch, John used his good arm to pull Rodney in closer, wanting him closer still, and knew he was right; Rodney really did love him.

He strained up against the weight on him, trying to meet Rodney halfway, and thought, I love you too, as he came.

/story


End file.
